


We Both Want the Same Thing

by Salazar101



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blowjobs, Lyrium Withdrawal, M/M, more talking than porn, slow build I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filled for this request: "Hello :) Any chance I can request some Dorian/Cullen? Like, Dorian helping him deal with the withdraw effects from not taking lyrium anymore…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Both Want the Same Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy I take DA requests on my tumblr, even if I've never written it before I'm usually game to try writing anything once. You can find me and make requests at ohgodsalazarwhy. Cheers!

Dorian had his circles within Skyhold.  He would chat with Solas about magic, with Iron Bull about stupid bullshit or to play cards, with the Inquisitor, and even sometimes Blackwall or Cassandra just to give them a hard time.  Being a Tevinter mage he did have some form of self preservation and had decided long ago that avoiding Templars, even ex-Templars, was a good idea.  Cassandra didn’t count, she’d started this whole mess in the first place.  At least that was how Dorian rationalized it.

Cullen was well outside his personal, and even professional sphere.  Dorian barely thought about him beyond the occasional, ‘what a cute templar’.  Their paths rarely crossed, and when they did it was always when Dorian was around the Inquisitor.  Resheri talked to everybody, like a good leader should.

So it was with some surprise  that Dorian came upon Cullen vomiting violently into an alleyway one cold morning.  “Drink some bad ale?” he asked wryly as Cullen leaned heavily against the wall, gasping for breath.

"It’s none of your business," Cullen snapped, wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

"Absolutely correct," said Dorian with some cheer, fingers playing with the end of his mustache as he watched Cullen closely.  He didn’t look drunk, but he did look like shit.  Actually, he looked as if he’d collapse in the dirt if he tried to take his hands off the wall.  "Can I help you with all this none of my business?"

"No, I have it all under control," said Cullen, and his voice was so full of steel that Dorian almost believed it, until he passed out face-first against the wall.

Ohhh dear.  Dorian looked back and forth, seeing all the people mingling and working in the distance.  It wouldn’t look good for a Tevinter mage to be seen carrying a passed-out Cullen, now would it?  Actually, it wouldn’t look good for anyone to be carrying around a passed out Cullen.  The troops adored him, and if they saw him like this it would weaken the ranks.

Well, no time for wishing he’d never seen this, time to do something about it.  Dorian grabbed a musty old tarp and tossed it over Cullen’s body, he knew just the man to help.

"Yeah alright," said Bull after Dorian explained that they needed to carry Cullen undetected back to his own rooms before informing anybody of what had happened, "you sure he’s not drunk?"

"Look, I know what drunk looks like," said Dorian, leading Bull back to where he’d left Cullen, "this is either some kind of terrible plague or… hmmm… I wonder…"

Lyrium withdrawals?  Cullen was still passed out in the alley, but at least he was breathing.  Bull wrapped him up in the tarp so nothing was visible and then picked him up.

"Wish he didn’t wear his armor everywhere he went," Bull grunted as they carried him up the stairs, giving anyone who shot them a suspicious look smiles.  Shit that was probably making them more suspicious.

"You know you could learn a thing or two from someone who wears clothes," said Dorian as they stood in the main hall, people bustling all around them.

There was a shifting sound from behind him and then Bull slapped him so hard on the back he almost tipped over, “Ha! Says the man who walks around missing parts of his robe! Isn’t your shoulder cold?”

"Qunari savage," Dorian muttered without venom, "Ah, I think his rooms are this way."

"Are you sure?" Bull had slung Cullen over his shoulder as if he were carrying a body-shaped sack of potatoes.

"No I’m not _sure_ ,” said Dorian scathingly, starting up more stairs, “If I was sure I would have said ‘I’m _sure_ his rooms are this way’!”  To Dorian’s delight Cullen’s rooms were up the stairs just as he had thought, he would have never heard the end of it if they’d had to trek back down.

Bull unwrapped Cullen from the tarp, he was looking sweaty and unpleasant, and deposited him gently on the bed, “You stay with him, I’m going to get Josephine, Leliana, and Resheri.  Maybe get rid of some of that armor before he bakes in it.”

Dorian pulled up a chair from the predictably sparse room and started to undo all the buckles and belts that held on Cullen’s armor.  “You know I’ve thought about undressing you, but never like this,” said Dorian blithely, just to say something in the deathly quiet room.

"What?" Cullen whispered, eyes opening just enough that Dorian could see how bloodshot his whites were, how dilated his irises.

"Ah, Prince Charming awakes," Dorian pulled off the chest plate and dumped it with a noisy clatter onto the floor beside the bed, "You passed out in the dirt and I thought maybe you wouldn’t want someone finding you there.  No no," Dorian held up a hand, "hold back the praise and adulation, my modest temperament simply cannot handle it."

Cullen looked at him as if he were crazy, eyes bleary and far away.  Not drunk…withdrawing.  Dorian leaned forward, crossing his arms in his lap, “Everyone is coming up here right now, have you been off lyrium, my dear Cullen?”

Cullen said nothing, although his lips twitched into a frown.

"You have, haven’t you?" Dorian sat up, chewing his bottom lip as he and Cullen gave each other a bit of a stare-down, "Oh don’t you look at me like that, I saved your butt.  I may be a mage but I’m not your _enemy_.”

The door opened and everyone seemed to come rushing in at once.  Dorian backed away to stand beside Bull as Resheri, Josephine, and Leliana crowded around Cullen’s bedside all talking at once.

"He warned me this might happen," said Resheri, having to slouch down so he wasn’t towering over the two women, "He said he’s informed Cassandra to take over his duties should anything happen to him."

"Cullen how do you feel?" asked Leliana, putting a hand against his forehead.

Cullen lightly slapped it away, and if his facial expression was anything to go by he was supremely annoyed with everyone gathering around his bed, “I’m…well…not fine but… it just gets worse over time.  I’m on the tail end and…” that was the last of Cullen’s strength apparently as he fell silent and closed his eyes.

Silence.  Then more talking over themselves, Resheri’s deep voice a strong contrast to the higher and more lilting tones of Leliana and Josephine.  Dorian wanted to slip out, he was fairly positive he didn’t need to be here anymore.  He was seconds away from doing so when Leliana rounded on him.

"Dorian," she said, pointing at him as if he had personally wrested the lyrium away from Cullen and pushed him down a flight of stairs.  That was probably just Leliana’s natural intensity.

"Leliana, darling, we have to stop meeting like this," natural or not it put Dorian on the defensive immediately.

"We don’t know how long this will last but he needs someone to watch over him-"

"Oh no-"

"-and as a very well educated mage I feel you would be best suited to keeping an eye on Cullen until this breaks," she finished as if Dorian had never said anything at all.

"I have important things to do," Dorian snapped, stabbing a finger into his palm for emphasis, "I don’t have _time_ to be sitting around here babysitting!”

Leliana frowned and looked like she was about to argue with him when Resheri walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, “Please, Dorian.  We need Cullen back as soon as possible, I trust you implicitly.”

"Ohhhh come on that’s hardly fair!"  Dorian groaned and slapped his hand over his eyes, teeth grinding in frustration.  How could he say no to the Inquisitor himself?  The man who had done so much for him?  He couldn’t say no, he just couldn’t.  Dorian sighed and lowered his hand.  Resheri seemed to sense his defeat because he grinned.

"Good," he said, "alert us if his condition gets worse, otherwise we just need to focus on getting him through this rocky part and into recovery."

"Yes yes I’m not an idiot," Dorian waved Resheri off and ignored Iron Bull’s gloating grin, no doubt if he made eye contact they’d get into a row.

After a short lecture from Leliana and Josephine Dorian was left alone in Cullen’s rooms, hoping this wouldn’t take too long.  He removed the rest of his armor and padding, leaving Cullen in his disgusting undershirt and a pair of dusty leggings.  He _conveniently_ woke up right as Dorian was peeling off his shirt.

"What are-" even in the clutches of withdrawal Cullen was strong as he grabbing Dorian’s wrist tightly, "Stop."

Dorian hissed, prying Cullen’s fingers away deftly, “Oh be quiet, you don’t want to sleep in your own filth, do you?”

Cullen blinked and seemed to finally realize it was only Dorian and not some… darkspawn or whatever ripping his clothes off.  “Dorian?  Why are you here?”

"Our ladies of eternal wisdom decided you needed a babysitter until you feel all better," Dorian took the opportunity to pull Cullen’s shirt off the rest of the way and toss it aside.  "To make this as painless as possible let’s just agree that you’re smart enough to inform me when you need something, and I promise to do something if I see you choking on your own vomit or having a seizure or any of the other unpleasant things that come with deciding you don’t need lyrium anymore."

Cullen groaned and covered his eyes with his palms, “I’ll be fine I don’t need you staying in here with me.”

"Let’s go over the rousing speech you’ll give Josephine and Leliana to convince them of that," said Dorian, getting to his feet and posing as if he was going to orate, "Ladies, I would like to propose that- Blleeeggg!" he stuck a finger in his throat and mimed vomiting all over the floor.  "There, did I hit every stirring note?"

Cullen stared at him and then, somewhat to Dorian’s surprise, let out a genuine bark of laughter.  “Point taken,” he sighed and rubbed his forehead, a small smile still on his lips, “how humiliating though, I thought I had it…” he looked woozy and Dorian tensed, eyes darting around for a bucket of some kind.  Cullen swallowed hard and seemed to fight past it because he continued, “…under control.”

Dorian took a seat, elbows on his knees as he leaned forward, “I’m surprised you made it this long without going mad.”

"You and me both…" just the act of talking seemed to have worn him out, already his eyes were sliding shut.  Dorian waited until he’d passed out again to leave and grab some reading supplies.  Surely they didn’t expect him to do nothing while he was here?

Two days passed with little incident besides vomiting and tremors.  Cullen would occasionally wake up screaming and Dorian would bolt up from the cot he was sleeping on with his heart beating too fast.  When Cullen wasn’t throwing up or passing out they talked.  First about nothing, neither one familiar enough to do more but make small talk, however by the second day Dorian was tired of pretending he cared about the weather and their conversations got deeper.

"When did you know?" asked Cullen on day three, weakly shuffling over to Dorian’s impromptu research table.

"Know what?" asked Dorian idly, comparing notes between two different studies on the the effects of certain ores on magic spells.  Terribly dry stuff.

"When you were…" he trailed off.

Dorian grimaced, why did this always seem to happen, “When I was 4,” he said curtly.

“ _How_ did you know?” Cullen was staring at him so intently it was making the back of his neck itch.

"Because I set fire to a priceless family heirloom in the form of a fairly ancient tapestry.  Woosh! Apparently it was made for the express purpose of going up in flames, never seen anything burn so well since."

"No, I mean…"

"I know what you _meant_ ,” said Dorian, snapping his book shut and turning on Cullen, “Like I haven’t heard the same question a million times!  Here I am researching the mysteries of the known universe and all you want to know is when I decided I liked _cock_?  As if it were something I just sat down one day and thought ‘Oh yes, you know what I’d like to have a really difficult life from here on out, I know! I’ll start to like guys, that’ll really fuck with my entire life!’”

Cullen didn’t flinch but when Dorian met his eye he glanced away, “Ah… forgive me.  I realize now that was a rude question.”

Dorian let out a long breath through his mouth and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Sometimes it seems like that’s all anyone cares about.”

Cullen went back to bed and Dorian tried to go back to his research, but his heart wasn’t in it.

Day four was the worst yet.  Cullen woke up heaving, and anything he had managed to get down the night before ended up all over the floor before Dorian could drag him into the restroom and haul him over the hole in the floor.  Cullen wasn’t with him most of the time, speaking in gibberish or talking to people who weren’t there.

Dorian wrapped his arms around him and rest his forehead against his sweaty back, trying to keep him grounded.  When Cullen started to vomit blood he placed a hand on his belly and let healing magic seep into him.  It wouldn’t help with the withdrawal, with the madness, but it would take care of any damage caused by it.  For the moment.

"I’m so sorry I’m so sorry I’m so sorry!" Cullen rocked on the floor and mumbled to himself.  Who he was apologizing to, and for what, Dorian didn’t know.  He didn’t want to know. 

"Shhh, you’re alright," said Dorian, pressing a cool hand against Cullen’s fevered forehead.  Cullen stopped rocking after a moment and his mumbling trailed off.  Slowly he collapsed into Dorian’s arms, face pressed up against his neck.

Cullen slept through day five.

When he woke up early in the morning on day six he was lucid, more or less.  Dorian sat him up with an arm around his shoulder and had him drink a few glasses of water.  “Just to be sure you’re all here with me, what’s your name and where are you?”

"I know where I am, Dorian," Cullen said, wiping his lips with the back of his hand.  He was looking gaunt, still a little sweaty and feverish… and he stank to high heavens.

"Do you know where your tub is?" asked Dorian, "Because if not, I really think you two ought to be introduced."

Cullen glared blearily, and Dorian took it as a good sign.  Since he was too weak to walk on his own, Dorian wrapped an arm around his waist and helped him hobble to the copper tub.  “Get naked and sit,” he said, grunting as he set Cullen on the edge of the tub, “I’m going to get hot water brought up.”

He was turning into quite the attentive babysitter.

Cullen was able to bathe himself, but he needed Dorian to help him out of the tub when he was done.  It was awkward for both of them.  Cullen’s physique, no doubt normally honed by years of battle, was already showing signs of muscle loss.  He stumbled around like a new born foal and Dorian didn’t humiliate him further by bringing it up.  They weren’t out of the woods yet.

"Read to me," said Cullen on day seven, eyes starting to sink into his skull.  He was barely keeping down water and his hands shivered constantly.  Dorian had to do nearly everything for him… but at least he was lucid.

Dorian looked up from the tome on magical theory, raising a single eyebrow, “Oh, would you like to hear something from my adventure novel here?  It’s about the theory of time magic and its journey through the minds of some imbecilic morons.”  He really wasn’t fond of the researches for this one.

Cullen just stared at him, “Anything.”

He was scared.  Maybe.  Cullen was a hard man to read.  Dorian sighed and grabbed one of his less dry books, one on Tevinter history Resheri had gotten for him.  Dorian sat down in his chair next to Cullen’s bed and started to read.  Cullen seemed to pass in and out of awareness, shivering like a man close to hypothermia. 

"Are you paying attention?" Dorian asked after about an hour of reading, "you should know there is going to be a test."

"I wasn’t listening to the words," Cullen whispered, eyes glazed, staring through the ceiling.

Dorian swallowed hard.

On day eight Cullen was well enough to keep down some light bread and butter, he even managed a small slice of cheese.  Clearly bored with being in bed he had Dorian help him over to the table to assist in sorting research notes.  He wasn’t sure how much of yesterday Cullen remembered, and didn’t want to bring it up.  So they talked, amiably to Dorian’s surprise, and Cullen helped out where he could.

It only took a few hours up before Cullen began to lose steam.  Dorian bent down and wrapped an arm around his waist, hauling him to his feet.  He seemed to get lighter everyday, “Enough work, my brain is about to trickle out my ears.”

"Mm fine," Cullen muttered, leaning so heavily against Dorian he thought they might both fall over.

"And I’m next in line to be the Divine," Dorian dropped Cullen over the mattress, "I think we’re almost there, but you won’t get better if you push yourself too much."  Dorian walked back to the table and grabbed a book from the corner, "Cassandra lent me one of Varric’s awful romance novels.  It’s truly terrible, I’m going to read it to you."

"What? No-" Cullen tried to shove Dorian away as he sat down but there was a grin on his face as he did it.

"Oh yes," Dorian, without thinking about it, tangled their fingers together to keep Cullen from pushing at him, "Let’s start with the first chapter, shall we?"

Dorian turned pages with one hand, and Cullen never pulled away once.  It wasn’t until Dorian felt the hand slip away that he even realized what they’d been doing… and by then Cullen was asleep.  Not passed out for once, just…asleep.  This wasn’t fair.  He was actually starting to…like… Cullen.  Cullen, who was straight as an arrow, a Templar.  Dorian curled his hand into a fist and stood up.  He needed a drink.

As per usual, Iron Bull was in the tavern.  Sitting with him was Varric and, surprisingly, Blackwall.  Dorian ordered a drink and joined them.

"What are you doing here?" asked Bull, "haven’t seen hide nor hair of you for a week."

"Yeah, I thought you were taking care of Cullen," Varric’s gaze was shrewd, "did he like my book?"

"That book is terrible, Varric, and we all know it," Dorian muttered into his drink, "Cullen is asleep.  I just figured after a week of dealing with sickness I could catch a break."

"Is he well enough to be left on his own?" asked Blackwall and Dorian shot him a nasty look.

“ _No_ , I left him vomiting and seizing in his sleep, I figured that was normal,” Dorian sat back and put a finger against his chin, eyes wide, “goodness me, is that not normal?”

"I get it I get it," grumbled Blackwall, "if you’re sure he’s fine then he’s fine."

"You should try not being sarcastic, have you ever thought of that?" Bull grinned and finished off a drink that smelled like something that would come out of a horse corpse.

"All the time," said Dorian sarcastically.

"Well I’m done for the night," Blackwall finished his beer and left.

"You’re being unpleasant this evening," said Varric lightly, "what crawled in your robes and died?"

"Can’t a man drink away his thoughts and feelings in peace?" Dorian snapped, hating how perceptive Varric was.  He didn’t even want to look at Iron Bull.  "Let’s just play a round of cards.  I can manage that before Cullen awakes."

They played cards, which Varric thorough trumped them in hand after hand.  Dorian gave up and finished his drink, getting to his feet, “Well that’s enough losing for one evening, next time I’ll remember to stuff my sleeves full of aces.”

"Hey that’s my trick, get your own," said Varric.

Dorian grinned and shook his head, “Fine, a sleeve full of Kings.”

"And I want my pants full of Queens!" said Bull, raising his cup as if that was worth a toast.  Or acknowledgement of any kind.  Dorian slipped off, leaving the sounds of the raucous tavern behind him.  He made it to the stairs when a hand dropped on his shoulder.

"Hey, Dorian."

Iron Bull was quiet for a Qunari.  When he wanted to be.  Dorian didn’t turn around, “If you couldn’t tell I have somewhere to be.”

"What’s going on?"

"Nothing," Dorian glanced over his shoulder at him, shrugging off his hand, "just me and the things I want, always out of reach."

Cullen was still asleep when Dorian got back.  He stood over him, eyes tracing his cheekbones, the muss of his blond hair, the furrow in his brow.  He was a handsome man.  A good man.  Dorian sighed and sat down, “I’m starting to wish I’d never gotten to know you,” he murmured.

Day nine.  Cullen was bright-eyed and completely lucid.  He sat at the table and helped Dorian take notes.  “I have a personal question for you, Dorian,” said Cullen, dipping his quill in ink.

"You want to know how I got to be this handsome?" Dorian sighed and twirled his mustache, "Genetics, I’m afraid."

Cullen snorted mirthlessly, “Never mind.”

Day ten.

Dorian was “released” from duties.  Things returned to normal.  Normal except for the uncomfortable ache in Dorian’s chest.  It would go away with time… and it wasn’t as if he and Cullen had seen much of each other before this, surely he would have plenty of time to get over this stupid, childish infatuation.

Two days later and Dorian was relaxing in the sun, alternating between reading one of Varric’s books (one of his BETTER books, although he was loathe to call it good) and watching Bull, Krem, and Cassandra spar.  Everything felt oddly relaxed, no doubt the calm before the storm.  Dorian licked his finger and turned the page, Krem grunted as Bull knocked him on his ass with a shield bash. 

"Dorian, I’ve been looking for you."

A shadow fell over him and Dorian glanced up to see Cullen of all people standing behind him.  He was looking much better since the last time he’d saw him.  He was still gaunt, and his armor didn’t seem to fit quite as well, but his gaze was suitably sharp and his skin no longer resembled old parchment.  Dorian hid the jolt in his chest with a charming smile.

"Lots of people always are, it’s my magnetic personality."

Cullen shifted from one foot to the other, one hand playing almost nervously with the pommel of his sword.  “I was wondering if you wanted to join me for a game in the gardens.”

Say no, saying yes would just prolong the agony.

"Anything’s better than sitting around watching the dogs bite each other," Dorian folded the page of his book as Bull said something terribly vulgar in response.  "Are you ready for me to destroy you?  I’m quite clever, you see."

"I think you’re more likely to be quite the cheat," Cullen laughed.  Dorian’s stomach clenched at the sound of it. 

"Cheater, clever, all depends on where you stand," Dorian wanted to walk arm in arm with Cullen, the urge to take his elbow was overwhelming.  It were as if he was a starving man and someone had left food in a locked box right in front of him.

Cullen had obviously expected him to say yes because the board was already set up.  He sat down with a wide grin, one Dorian hadn’t ever really seen directed at him before.  He almost wanted to look over his shoulder to see if Cullen was interacting with someone else.  Yet he wasn’t, that surprisingly roguish grin was all for him.  Dorian sat down and put on his best haughty smirk.

"Prepare to lose, dear Commander."

"I think not, Dorian,"  They started to play, keeping up a friendly (dare Dorian imagine—flirtatious?) banter throughout.  Dorian crossed his legs and sat back in the chair, looking over the board with hidden dismay.  Cullen was good, really good. 

"Hmmm, when you lose will you keep it a secret to hide your eternal shame?" Dorian smiled and moved his piece diagonally.

"Gloat all you like, I have this one," said Cullen, sounding especially sure of himself.

"Are you…sassing me, Commander?  I didn’t think you had it in you," Dorian shook his head in mock disbelief.

Cullen muttered against his fingers as he picked up a piece, brow furrowed, “Why do I even-” his piece was dropped and he rose from his seat, hand on the table, “Inquisitor!”

Resheri was walking towards them through the gardens.  Dorian’s lips curled into a barely contained wicked smile, “Leaving, are you?  Does this mean I win?”

Cullen stubbornly sat back down.

"Playing nice, I hope," said Resheri, bending down to observe their game with his hands behind his back.

"I’m _always_ nice,” said Dorian.

"Alright, your move," now that it was clear that Resheri wasn’t here for important business, all of Cullen’s attention was back on the game.

"You need to come to terms with my inevitable victory, you’ll feel much better," Dorian moved his piece even as he knew he’d already lost.  No point in letting someone see you squirm though.

"Really?" Cullen’s eyes held a wicked glint, one that Dorian knew he could get used to, "because I just won, and I feel fine."  A single move and it was all over, just as Dorian expected.  It was all worth it, to see that grin on Cullen’s face, to hear that small chuckle.

"Don’t get smug," said Dorian, "there’ll be no living with you…" he got to his feet, leaving Resheri to speak with Cullen alone.  The game had done exactly what he’d thought it would, he was in ten times more pain and yet couldn’t bring himself to care all that much.

After that their games became regular.  Whenever they could pull away from work that was.  Dorian adored every moment with Cullen, loved watching him gain back his strength after being sick.  He was willingly twisting a knife into his heart, and would continue to do so if it meant he could stay close.

"Ha HA!" Dorian clapped his hands and sat back with a triumphant grin, "point goes to me!  You’re losing your edge, Commander dearest."

Cullen groaned into his hands, “Unbelievable, I can’t believe that strategy worked for you.”

"Yes, well, that’ll teach you to underestimate me," Dorian got to his feet with a long stretch, "it was a long game, however, I feel we’ve outlasted all of our neighbors."

The garden was empty, and already the light faded.  Soon it would be dark, they’d been playing for hours.  Cullen reset the board for the next players and stood, “Dorian, I know usually we go our separate ways after a game, and I’m sure you’re busy…but I would like to share a drink with you.”

"I could never say no to a drink," smirked Dorian, knowing on the inside that it was _Cullen_ he could never say no to.  Dangerous waters and yet he kept swimming out deeper.  He followed Cullen to his rooms, noting that they look a little more lived in than the last time he was here.  Dorian threw himself down into a chair beside the table and noted that one of Varric’s books sat on the corner with a bookmark sticking out of it.

"Ah…well… you got me curious," said Cullen, noticing his stare as he set down a full glass of fine Tevinter wine before Dorian.

"Where did you get this?" Dorian marveled, swirling it around in the glass and taking a deep breath.  Home.  He hadn’t been able to find any since coming here.

"Well, I called in a favor with Josephine who worked her magic," Cullen sat next to him, his own cup full of the delicious red wine.

"That makes it sound like you got it specifically to share with me," Dorian eyed him shrewdly, fingers tracing the rim of his glass.  He still hadn’t taken a sip of it.

"I did."  He said that so easily.  No lies, no dances, just… ‘I did’.  Dorian was momentarily speechless.  Cullen raised his glass and Dorian clinked them together more out of habit than anything else.  "To finding someone in last person you would expect," said Cullen.

"Ah, yes," Dorian took a deep drink.  Finding a friend.  A friend is what Cullen meant.

"You know for someone who talks a big game, you’re actually not very forward, are you?" Cullen sipped his drink, humming in appreciation.

"I have no idea what you mean," Dorian tried to be blithe, might have failed.

"Let me spell it out for you," Cullen turned in his chair looking like he was about to dive head first into an endless battle with darkspawn, from which he may never return.  Then he grabbed Dorian’s chin and pulled him into a kiss.  He pulled back before Dorian could fully process what had just happened.  He opened his mouth but Cullen held up a hand.

"Wait…just…. let me speak first.  I’ve been agonizing over this since you helped me through my withdrawals.  I mean, I’ve never been attracted to another man before…"

It dawned on Dorian all at once, “Is that why you asked me when I knew?”

Cullen laughed under his breath, “Yes, although I realize now it could have been…worded better.”

"So… you’re attracted to men now?" Dorian scoot his chair closer, half convinced this was some sort of dream.  Maybe this was another Desire demon wishing to posses him.

Cullen frowned into his wine, “No, just you. I find it quite odd, why would-“

Dorian slipped from his chair into Cullen’s lap, “That’s good enough for me, and I daresay we’ve wasted enough time already.  Wouldn’t you agree?”

Cullen’s hands settled on his hips and they felt so _right_ there, “Are you saying you _don’t_ want to have an incredibly awkward talk about sexuality?”

"I know, astounding isn’t it?" Dorian started to work on the ties holding closed Cullen’s shirt collar, "maybe after you’ve had a chance to put your theories into practical application.  Then we’ll discuss methods and whether or not they’re valid."

Cullen stood up, dragging Dorian with him so they were chest to chest, nose to nose, “I seem to hazily recall you saying all good theories must be proved again and again and again.”

"Yes…well…" Dorian’s eyes darted down to Cullen’s lips, "that’s just how good research is done."  He leaned in and this time when they kissed it wasn’t a chaste peck on the lips.  Dorian wanted to devour Cullen, to keep some piece of him always, locked deep inside.  Surely after this he’d realize he was mistaken and tell Dorian it was off…

They backed towards the bed, hands roaming, clothes sliding from shoulders and pooling on the ground.  Cullen’s touches were sometimes hesitant and sometimes confident, as if he didn’t know what he was doing but didn’t want to show it.  Dorian pulled away with a wet sound, licking his lips and tasting Cullen on them.

"Sit on the edge of the bed and remove your pants." Dorian ordered, taking a step back and crossing his arms over his naked chest.  Cullen obeyed… but slowly.  It wasn’t so much shyness as… perhaps just nervousness.  Dorian fell to his knees, looking up at Cullen with barely restrained adoration.  All this pain and frustration, all the pointless hoping… and here they were.  He bent down and parted his lips, tongue snaking out to tease the head before sucking down around him.

Dorian bobbed over Cullen’s cock, drinking in his low moans, savoring the hand brushing through his hair.  He took a deep breath as he suckled the head, trying to memorize the thick musky scent that was inherently Cullen.  It was metallic, earthy, like a well used sparring ring.  As much as Dorian wanted to feel this cock stretching him open, he figured it wouldn’t hurt to take things a little slower; for Cullen’s sake.

He sucked and slurped messily, eyes shutting as he just savored the taste, the feel.  It had been so long and now he never wanted it to end.  Cullen was squirming with pleasure, hissing out his name and clenching his fist in the sheets.  Dorian noticed the hand in his hair never clenched, never jostled him.  He shifted on the floor, his own cock straining against his pants.  Dorian reached down with one hand to rub himself through the cloth, brow furrowing at the heat that traveled lazily up his spine.

"D-Dorian," Cullen groaned through gritted teeth, head falling back.  He was close then… Dorian relaxed his throat and slid down further, until his nose was pressed into the coarse blond hair that curled around the base of Cullen’s prick.  "Oh by the Maker!" Cullen sounded wrecked already.  Oh it would be so fun to introduce him to all the pleasures Dorian could teach him.. assuming he stayed around that long.

Dorian pulled back, sucking hard all at once.  Cullen cried out, his come splashing onto Dorian’s tongue and down his throat.  He swallowed all of it and tried to imprint the exact tone of Cullen’s voice.  When Cullen left, he wanted to remember that.  Dorian pulled back with a gasp, pulling himself from his pants and stroking harder, faster. 

Strong hands grabbed him under his arm, lifting him to his feet and into a sloppy kiss.  Cullen’s hand replaced his own, and though he was clumsy, jerking off yourself and someone else were two different things, his touch was earnest and his lips were hot and needy.  Dorian had been aching for this for so long that it only took a few quick strokes before he was coming, his moans swallowed up by Cullen’s kisses.

They fell back against the bed, Cullen pulling him into his arms so Dorian was facing away from him.  He felt a pair of lips on the back of his neck.  “I am going to win tomorrow’s game,” Cullen sighed, breath tickling the hairs on the back of Dorian’s neck.

"Hmmm, but let’s make it fun," Dorian smiled to himself, "loser has to do whatever the winner wants."

"Not a problem," said Cullen, "I have a feeling we both want the same thing."

Dorian laughed, turned around in Cullen’s arms, and leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
